


Mandrakes Once More

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Herbology, Humor, Mandrakes, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Professor Longbottom teaches his students about Mandrakes, remembering some memories from his old experiences.





	Mandrakes Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Just a little snippet of Professor Longbottom. Enjoy. xx

All the students filed into the greenhouses, causing Neville to shiver with excitement. He loved teaching Herbology and was rather surprised to find that he was so good at it.

He had always known plants were his calling and was glad that Headmistress McGonagall had allowed him to take over for Professor Sprout.

"Settle down everyone, we have an exciting lesson today," he said with a smile. Remembering his experience with this particular plant, Neville couldn't help but blush. He had been teased about it but shrugged it off. It was a learning experience, and he was sure that today some of his students would act the same way.

He grinned as he noticed Rose Weasley talking to her cousin, James. Rose was just like her mother - bossy and smart. The two of them were his favourite students, but of course, he'd never admit that out loud. Professors weren't supposed to have favourites.

"Today we'll be working with mandrakes," Neville announced, turning on professor mode. "Can anyone tell me what a mandrake is?"

Rose's hand eagerly shot in the air. Neville waited a moment to see if anyone else would answer, but when Rose' hand was the only one wildly waving about, he sighed. "Miss Weasley," he called on her.

"The mandrake is a plant that has a root that looks like a deformed human. It's used in various potions but can be rather dangerous as its cry can be fatal to anyone who hears it," Rose said proudly.

James mumbled show off under his mouth, earning himself a jab in the ribs.

"That is correct. Whenever the root is unearthed, it screams. An adult plant can kill a person, but the younger ones will usually only knock a person out for several hours. That is why today, I have supplied you all with earmuffs to protect your ears from the Mandrake's cries."

"Professor Longbottom, sir, isn't this rather dangerous?" a small Slytherin asked, shakily raising their hand.

"Mr Tryfil, you have nothing to worry about. The earmuffs will protect you so long as you follow my direction. Besides, all types of magic are dangerous. Just because a potion is dangerous does not mean you shall not brew it. Correct? Besides, I daresay Professor Malfoy would not be too pleased if most of his students refused to participate."

The Slytherin blushed.

"Following directions is critical. If you do so, you shall be fine. Now, back to the mandrake," Neville said, moving towards the plants. "These look like regular plants above the surface, but below is what looks like, as Miss Weasley pointed out, a deformed baby."

The class all peered forward, trying to get a look.

"The Mandrake is important for many different Potions. It's mostly their leaves that are used, but the roots itself can be cut up to use in the Mandrake Restorative Draught or other antidotes."

"Isn't the Mandrake Restorative Draught used to cure petrification?" Charles Zabini asked.

"Yes, Mr Zabini, that is true. Without Mandrakes, many petrified victims would stay that way." Neville's thoughts drifted to Hermione during their second year. She would have died if it had not been for the Mandrakes.

"Well, ear muffs on everyone! Time to start learning!" he said rather enthusiastically.

 


End file.
